Albion Lost
Albion Lost is the first novel of The Exiled Fleet, written by Richard Fox and originally published on January 31st, 2017. Summary For centuries, the Daegon waited. They plotted. And now they are ready to strike. The core worlds of settled space enjoy a tenuous peace, unaware and ill prepared for the threat building beyond the furthest reaches of humanity. The star kingdom of Albion stands as a shining light of justice and mercy in a harsh galaxy, and they will be the first to suffer the Daegon's fury. Defying his low born status, and despite his self-doubt, Commodore Thomas Gage has risen through the ranks by sheer grit and determination, defending Albion from brutal pirate clans. And when the onslaught comes, Gage and his fleet may be Albion's last hope for freedom. A new military science-fiction series for fans of Honor Harrington, Earth Alone and Old Man’s War from the author of the best-selling Ember War Saga. Plot The pirate ship Cabo arrives at the ice world of Sevastopol, only to find the local mining colony wiped out. Before they can retreat, an unknown warship appears out of nowhere and destroys the Cabo with all hands. Genevan mercenary Salis arrives on Albion to be inducted into the Royal Guard of King Randolph III. Meanwhile, the Royal Albion Navy's Eleventh Fleet is conducting rescue operations after a disaster on the planet Siam. Commodore Thomas Gage leads a mission to rescue a group of young women who were abducted by pirates. References Characters Archibald II • Asaria • Prince Aidan • Andrin • Arlyss • Bancroft • Michael Barlow • Bertram • Briar • Thomas Gage • Queen Calista • Chiara • Prince Christopher • Clark • Clyde • Princess Daphne • Darrens • Drummer • Eisen • Foche • Franks • King Frederick • Harris • Horton • Hu • Betty Ivor • Ja'awar • Prince Jarred • Jeneck • Jimenez • Loussan • Lucan • Kamala • Kellogg • Kelly • Laughlin • Matthews • Medived • Morgaten • Nathaniel I • Prince Nathaniel • Norris • Orlaf • Ormond • Overton • Plyman • Darren Polonius • Price • Randolph III • Reginald • Royce • Salis • Gracie Sartorius • Gregory Sartorius • James Seaver • Malarai Shemalge • Simpson • Smith • Smithy • Tarka • Tolan • Benjamin Thorvald • Tiberian • Travis • Tuyet • Ulrich • Vult • Nick Wyman • Emperor Xin Ships and Stations [[HMS Ajax|HMS Ajax]] • [[HMS Baron Franks|HMS Baron Franks]] • [[HMS Concordia|HMS Concordia]] • Cabo • Cayuga • [[HMS Endymion|HMS Endymion]] • [[HMS Excelsior|HMS Excelsior]] • [[HMS Firebrand|HMS Firebrand]] • High Sierra • [[HMS Huntress|HMS Huntress]] • [[AMS Helga's Fury|AMS Helga's Fury]] • Joaquim • [[AMS Mukhlos|AMS Mukhlos]] • [[HMS Orion|HMS Orion]] • [[HMS Renown|HMS Renown]] • [[HMS Retribution|HMS Retribution]] • Robbins • St. Barts • [[HMS Starchaser|HMS Starchaser]] • [[HMS Storm|HMS Storm]] • [[HMS Thames|HMS Thames]] • Yinjing Locations Albion • Albion System • Angelo Tower • Beverly Station • Biafra Empire • Boadica Bridge • Bordeaux • Brighton • Cannes • Castle Loudon • Ford Coronado • Cotgrave • Coventry • Cygnus Phi sector • Deschanel • Durongin • Earth • Far Carolina • Firenze • Francia • Geneva • Herford • Kingston • Lantau System • Lopburi City • Mars • Mount Edziza • New Exeter City • New Madras • Naha City • Port Arthur • Portsmouth • Rajkot • Sanquay • Sepon River • Sevastopol • Sheffield River • Shigewa River • Siam • Siar Ocean • Sicani Prime • Sicani System • Scarrus • Temecula • Tokara • Tribeca • Uffernau • Uttar • The Veil • Vishuddha • Volera II • Westminster Station Other Albion Home Fleet • Albion Intelligence Ministry • Albion Orbital Corps • Ministry of Personnel • Cathay • crawfish drone • cryo-tube • Daegon • drop bear • Eleventh Fleet • Faceless • First Reach War • Fleet Strike • gestalt • Harlequins • House Ticino • Indus • laser wire • mortir • Pharos buoy • piracy • prism whale • Quantou Dynasty • Second Reach War • Sook Mining Ltd. • Totenkopf • Treaty of Reuilly • Battle of Urien • Vitruvian Accords • wild space • Wyverns • Yennovo G9 External links Category:Source Material 1